Blood C Saya Potter wait what
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Due to being beaten near to death by her Relatives when she was four FemHarry's magic acted up violently, sending her into the past to Japan, and changing her into the person that will later be known as Saya Kisaragi only...Saya has had a hidden Chevalia and Ally ever since before she was caught by Fumiko. Now a year after the epilogue of The Last Dark the wizards find Saya again.
1. Chapter 1

**HP and Blood C**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when FemHarry was four her magic reacted violently to her being beaten so close to death by her relatives that it sent her into the past, to Japan…and changed her into the girl that would then grow up to become known as Saya Kisaragi? Now a year after The Last Dark epilogue Saya was found by the wizards and forced to attend Hogwarts but…her friend and Chevalia will not take this laying down. AU OOC Good! Witch!Yuka and femslash.)**

Governor of Magical and Muggle Japan Yuka Amino had just walked into her office and sat at her desk, sipping some coffee she had bought on her way to work as she looked at the newspaper on her desk and raised her eyebrow. Her secretary, some kid barely old enough to be out of school, was a young witch who had been ordered to only put a magical paper on her desk if there was something in the paper that Yuka would find of interest. Yuka set down her coffee cup and picked up the paper, hmm it seemed to be that rag from England The Daily Poet or something like that.

Yuka smirked at that, she loved to read this paper sometimes just so she could poke logic shaped holes in their reporting and bash the rag with some of the other magicals who worked with her. The England wizards thought that they were so far ahead of the rest of the world while in reality they were still stuck a good few centuries in the past while everyone else was at least modern if not advanced.

"Missing Girl-Who-Lived found huh? Poor girl being stuck with the ignorant fools in England." Yuka said reading the headline in amusement before even glancing at the photo, which she did while taking another sip of her coffee. The photo of the 'GWL' caused Yuka to spit out her coffee in shock when she accidentally inhaled too much of it and it burned her throat. If the twin pigtails and the uniform weren't enough proof, even without color, the sword and eyes certainly were.

"Saya-sama is the Missing Potter heiress?" Yuka asked herself shocked as she stared down at the picture of her mistress, the woman who looked like a teen but was much MUCH older than that staring back up at her with a scowl before blinking at the familiar face. The picture mouthed something and Yuka's eyes narrowed as she read her mistress's lips, it was a useful skill she had learned years ago when Saya first saved her life and changed her before the experiment.

"Seventh Tower town experiment?" Yuka muttered to herself as her secretary came in to give her the schedule for today only to stand there silently when she saw that Yuka was reading the paper and thinking intensively. Yuka quickly skimmed through the article on the missing 'Potter girl' as they were calling before the meaning of the apparently coded message was clear to her.

"Those bastards!" Yuka snarled slamming her fist onto her desk and cracking it clean in half as the coffee cup toppled over onto the carpet and the secretary gave a small shriek of surprise.

"Ms. Fujika clear my schedule for today immediately and get a portkey ready to take me to the England Ministry of Magic. The 'Missing Potter Girl' as they're calling her is one of our citizens! They've kidnapped her from our country and are planning to rewrite her memories!" Yuka ordered her eyes snapping up to her assistant who looked shocked for a minute before springing into action.

"Ma'am what about your protection detail?" Fujika asked as she readied the portkey and hurriedly rescheduled everything, which wasn't a lot for today much to her surprise, for some time next month.

"I can protect myself but it will be good to have intimidation on our side. Get two of the magical guys and get them in here an hour ago." Yuka ordered causing the young woman to nod and call up just the right people. The two particular people she was calling were scary as hell in appearance since one of them was about six feet tall and built like a tank while the other one was lean but faster than most of the other guards, he also had several scars on his face and arms that made him look much scarier.

"Lee and Hiroki are on their way up now ma'am. Do you wish for me to come with in case you need anything?" Fujika asked as she grabbed her PDA from off of her desk just in case.

"Yes. Also make sure you have your camera and recorder on you so that we can film their crimes for either a court case or blackmail, whichever would be more effective." Yuka ordered without glancing up from the picture of Saya even as the purple-blue haired woman pulled open a drawer in her desk and took out a loaded .45 millimeter gun. She turned away from the picture for a minute to inspect the gun for anything briefly and the checked the ammo before nodded and slipping it into a holster that was hidden under her dress suit jacket.

"Yes ma'am. The portkey is ready and I've taken the liberty of informing the Japanese Ministry of Magic who already agreed to let you confront them yourself in person." Fujika reported causing Yuka to nod as she took her finger and traced the outline of Saya in the picture, applying a bit of magic to cut that part of the picture out. Yuka smiled down at the picture of her friend and mistress for a second before tucking it away gently within one of her suit coats hidden inside pockets just as the two guards walked into the room, holding a length of rope in between them. Yuka nodded at them and stood, walking over to touch the rope that had began to glow blue.

"Good now let's go. Just because Saya isn't able to kill humans doesn't mean she can't harm them, and I'd rather get there before she obliterates all of England without me."


	2. Chapter 2

**HP and Blood C**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm no one's Angel and my name is not Potter anything!" Saya yelled at a couple of kids wearing red and gold ties in the Great Hall as she fingered her sword, wondering how badly she could beat them before she was attacked in return. The sound of some people landing behind her caused her to spin around her sword mostly out of its sheath before she realized who it was behind her.

"Yuka." Saya said nodding her head respectfully to the purple-blue haired woman who was smirking at her.

"Saya-hime. How did they manage to catch you?" Yuka asked walking towards the girl in the black and red school girl outfit while her secretary and the guards stayed put at a specific hand signal she gave them.

"Some stupid cup summoned me here and when I tried to leave the old bastard and some of his fuck buddies hit me in the back with about six stunners and three blasting curses." Saya said with a snort as she jabbed a thumb at the staff table where Dumbledore was sitting, causing many to gasp at her disrespect for the headmaster.

"Really? In that case I'm surprise you haven't broken his spine yet. Just because you can't kill humans doesn't mean you can't harm them…badly." Yuka said idly while a bushy haired fourteen year old girl in red and gold looked at her with a look that said she was thinking intensively.

"I know that and trust me I'm planning to as soon as I can convince these sheep that my name is Saya and that I'm no one's Angel. They also seem to think that I'll join in some stupid tournament." Saya said before the brown haired girls eyes lit up as she fished something out of her bag.

"Now I recognize you! You're the first female governor of Japan, Yuka Amino! Can I please have your autograph? My little sister looks up to you a lot." The brown haired girl said rambling slightly while Saya smirked as Yuka raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Eh. Go ahead Yuka. That girl's Hermione Granger and she's one of the ones that seemed to understand that my name is Saya and I don't want to stay here." Saya said with a shrug at Yuka's questioning look causing Yuka to smile slightly at Hermione and take the offered notebook, a regular muggle one. The girl must be a muggle born, Yuka noticed idly as she took out a pen from her coat pocket and signed the paper easily.

"Here you are Ms. Granger. One autograph for your little sister and I'd like to thank you for being understanding towards Saya-hime here." Yuka said with a small nod of her head as she handed the book back to Hermione, causing the girl to let out a small squeal before she covered her mouth in embarrassment as everyone stared at her in shock. Saya on the other hand just burst out laughing.

"Saya-hime?" Yuka asked raising an eyebrow at her friend who calmed down slightly.

"Heh. From what I've seen and heard…her squealing like that is about as likely to happen as you squealing the same way." Saya said causing Yuka's other eyebrow to raise although she looked faintly amused.

"Excuse me but who are you four and what are you doing here?" A woman in an emerald green robe asked looking at the four newer arrivals curiously and warily.

"Ah we have forgotten to introduce ourselves. These are my guards, Lee and Hiroki, my secretary Fujika, they are the Heirs and Heiresses of the Most Ancient Houses of Moka, Tenka, and Sako respectively." Yuka said motioning towards her three companions as she introduced them, causing them to give either a small bow, nod or short wave.

"And you young lady?" The old man asked noticing that she had left herself out of the introduction, causing both Yuka and Saya to snort at what she had called Yuka.

"Young my ass. I turn eighty three this year. Last time I was called young was during that time I was pretending to be a high school student for an experiment." Yuka said in amusement while everyone looked startled at her age except for Saya who was much older than her to begin with.

"But the presses all say that you've only just turned twenty nine." Hermione said tilting her head at Yuka in confusion and causing Yuka to snort again.

"Of course that's what the press says. That's because that's what's written on my newest fake birth certificate. It'd be kinda hard to hide the fact I'm nearly immortal without coming up with a few fake IDs wouldn't it? I just pretend to be my own daughter all the time, claiming that my 'mother' hid me away from public eye for my own safety. Given my family bloodline it's not that much of a stretch." Yuka said causing everyone to gasp, the woman was nearly immortal?! How?

"Nearly immortal? How is that possible?" A dumpy but kind looking woman in dirt covered robes asked from the staff table while Dumbledore's eyes narrowed on Yuka.

"Simple actually. I was dying and Saya-hime changed me into a near immortal in order to save my life. In return I protect and serve her for the rest of my life no matter how long it may be…although she really doesn't need protection." Yuka said at a nod from Saya who then smirked at all the awestruck looks she was getting from everyone else.

"Family bloodline?" A girl at the blue and black table asked curiously causing Yuka to nod with a smirk on her face that made the teachers who dealt with the Marauders pale while two red haired twins nearby looked interested.

"Yes. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yuka Amino, immortal servant and Chevalia to Saya, governor of both mundane- muggle to you all- and magical Japan and Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Amino which are directly related to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Slytherin and Hufflepuff…and several of you have managed to piss me off."


End file.
